


Pimpin' for Romero

by Airie



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Mind Control, Prostitution, Risk Kink, sex bribery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airie/pseuds/Airie
Summary: In anticipation for Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines 2 I bring you a creative twist on the "Pimpin' for Romero" quest from the OG VTMB. In which the female Malkavian PC whores her sweet ghoul Heather to Romero in exchange for his old rifle.Mind-control, prostitution, drugging (vampire blood), sex bribery, dubcon, risk kink.





	Pimpin' for Romero

“Come on… sonnuva!” Romero grumbled, struggling with the TV antenna. “You piece of shit, the movie is about to start… There!” He smirked with triumph, managing to adjust the metallic whisker to the desired frequency.

He kicked back on his old dilapidated couch, reaching for his beer. The movie was a classic and one of his favorites. Night of the Living Dead, his guilty pleasure. He got himself comfortable, though his rifle remained within arm’s reach in case he’d need it. He took a sip, savoring the taste. It didn’t bother him that the drink was lukewarm. He might be the groundskeeper of a haunted cemetery and a Ghoul to Hollywood’s Baron, but at this moment life was good.

A tap at the window cruelly snapped the man from his moment of tranquility. Romero jumped, dropping his beer, spilling it all over his laps. Cursing, he slid off the couch to his knees. He reached for his rifle and aimed at the small foggy window just behind the couch. Someone’s long, white finger was tapping on the glass with their black fingernail.

“Oh, Romeo…”, voice sang outside. 

“Shit.” The ghoul muttered under his breath, lowering the gun. That was definitely not a zombie, but something told him that it wasn’t entirely a person either. The voice was oddly familiar. 

The finger retreated. In its place a white face appeared, pressing itself against the glass.

“Let me iiiiiiinnnnnnnn…” The face begged. 

“What do you want?” Romero asked suspiciously. He knew that face. It was Scarlet, the Malk girl.

“Want? Want?? I want nothing!” The face swore, rubbing against the window. “Well… actually, I want a lot. But nothing from you! It is your wants that will be satisfied tonight! Yes, oh yeeesss… Just invite me beyond your threshold… I come bearing what you need…” The vampire promised sweetly, gnashing her sharp fangs up to now hidden behind her… well, scarlet lips.

Against his better judgement, Romero walked up to the door and unlocked it. The door opened with a creak, letting in the balmy night air. The vampire stepped out of the gloom, appearing inches away from his face. Romero winced, but hadn’t stepped back, this was his turf after all. 

“Greetings Romeo!” Scarlet bid, giving Romero a wide, creepy smile, almost as wide as her mismatched eyes; the left one bright golden, the right one crystal blue. The undead girl had a fine body, the cheerleader-esque tight crop top and pleated miniskirt barely covered her unnaturally pale skin. Too bad she was dead… and completely bonkers.

“Evening, hot stuff.” The host welcomed, gesturing at his unexpected guest to enter his shack. 

“I bring Juliet with me!” The Malkavian revealed, gesturing at an obscured figure up to now hidden behind her. “Come, come, sweet Juliet, your lover awaits!”

Another girl stepped into the light. By the rosy parlor of her skin and the red blush on her cheeks Romero could determine she was alive. Alive and pretty cute… in a nerdy kind of way. Her hair was dyed cherry red, she wore thick rimmed glasses. Unfortunately, as she was wearing a long white fur coat so Romero could not determine her figure. Pity, though the legs sticking from under her coat were quite shapely. 

“Well, come on in.” Romero beckoned, intrigued by the events that were unfolding.

The two girls stepped into his humble abode, the vampire girl immediately made herself comfortable in Romero’s slumped armchair, next to the couch. The redhead nervously trotted in place, unsure of what to do.

“Romeo!” Scarlet scolded, jumping in the chair like a toddler throwing a tantrum. “Be the knight in shining armor! Take Juliet’s coat!”

The ghoul’s brow furrowed, but he decided to be a gentleman. He put his weapon aside, stepping towards the girl to take her coat. She looked over her shoulder at him. Her cheeks got even redder as Romero reached to help her out of the garment, but she allowed him to take the furry coat off of her. It was no surprise why she was blushing so intensely – she wasn’t wearing anything underneath aside from converse sneakers, white over knee socks and tight white thongs.

Romero whistled. This was getting interesting. He could only see her from behind, and he was glad that he did. She had a nice big ass. The thong was practically digging into the flesh on her hips. Good, he liked them thick. But he had to get some answers first.

“It’s not my birthday.” He addressed the vampire. “What’s going on?”

“Oh Romeo!” The Malkavian clasped her hands. “I am Aphrodite’s messenger. I bring you love you so desperately need… Here she is, her lips so red, her skin so fair, her heart beating so fast! Is it you, or the blood that she so eagerly accepted form me, I wonder…?” She mused, her upper lip retracted to show off her white teeth. “You can taste those lips, touch that skin and make that hear beat fast, oh so fast… In exchange for your old lover. The one you enjoy fondling so.”

“Old Jamie Sue?” Romero laughed, guessing the true meaning behind the crazy girl’s cryptic words. “You offer me your Ghoul over here in exchange for my rifle? You know what… I’m game.”

Then movie played in the background, providing some pleasant ambience. Romero gently took the girl by the shoulder to turn her around. Damn, her tits were fine as well; big and heavy with the kind of nipples he liked – pale pink with large areolas and thick nubs. She had a perfectly chubby waist and wide hips, just like a woman should. Up front he realized her thong was crotchless. Kinky. Too bad her snatch was shaved, Romero liked them with a bit of hair. 

She looked at him shily, breathing slow and deep, probably to cover up how nervous she was. He could tell she was conflicted about fucking some rando in an old shack at a cemetery. But she was a Ghoul, just like him. Whatever she wanted didn’t matter, the only thing that mattered was what her mistress wanted. And her mistress was batshit crazy.

With the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of Scarlet. The Malkavian was literally at the edge of her seat, with her eyes locked on the two, taking in the scene. Her clenched fists pressed against her cheeks, her red mouth was stretched into an excited grin. She looked almost like an excited child watching their favorite show… if she weren’t an undead predator. The crazy bitch wanted a show. He wondered what she enjoyed the most; the prospect of the rifle becoming hers or seeing her pet fucked by him without a word of protest? 

Fuck it. Romero could use some poon. 

“Come here, sweetheart.” He purred, taking Juliet by the hand to sit down next to him on the couch.

She sat like a proper little lady with her knees and ankles pressed firmly together. Romero put his arm over her shoulder, hauling her closer. Her rack pressed against his chest, through the thin material of his shirt he could feel her nipples were already hard. She had that cute deer in the headlights look. She was still hesitant, glancing at him and her mistress, unsure of what to do. Romero seized her chin to look up at him. She froze, her lips parted, the smell of her cherry lipgloss was so enticing. He leaned down to kiss her. The moment his tongue slid between her glazed lips he heard Scarlet gasp with excitement. Overcoming her shyness, Juliet put her hand on his groin, massaging his thickening cock through his pants. He grunted with satisfaction at the initiative the girl was starting to show. She was a decent kisser, the way only repressed girls with a wild libido could.

“Did you go to catholic school by any chance?” He asked, breaking their sloppy kiss. 

“N-no. Why?” She asked confused, for the first time daring to speak. 

“No particular reason. Why don’t you undo my pants and show me what else can you do with that pretty mouth?”

She huffed a soft laugh, bending to rest her chest on his beer-soaked lap. Romero leaned back, nonchalantly grabbing her pale ass, whilst Juliet undid his belt and freed his semi-erect cock. She took it in both hands, stroking slowly all the way down then up. Her wrists twisted a bit too rough, like she was trying to start a fire, girl scout style.

“Whoa there! “ Romero hissed, slapping her ass. “Slow down there, missy. Not so rough.”

“Sorry!” She squeaked, looking at her mistress, not him. Her blood addiction was hopeless… But Scarlet ignored her, looking at them with eyes wide and unblinking, humming and rocking from side to side, possibly in her happy place.

“Try your mouth.” Romero encouraged, massaging the spot he slapped. Her skin had a natural tendency to go red – his palm print was already visible on her rump.

The girl glanced up at him, quickly setting her gaze back to his cock and balls. Her head dipped between his laps. She took his shaft in one hand and his balls she cradled with the other. Her glossy lips closed around his sack; she kissed his balls and licked, worshipping them with enthusiasm, whilst maintaining a steady grip on his cock, gently rubbing his frenulum with her thumb. Yeah, that was more like it. Romero exhaled deeply, completely relaxing. His hand casually drifted between her ass cheeks, finding her quickly moistening lips. The skin between her thighs was already wet with perspiration. Glad she was getting off as well. He stroked her smooth pussy, whilst Juliet took one of his testicles between her lips and sucked at it loudly, covering Romero’s sack with lipgloss and saliva. 

Romero offhandedly combed his fingers through her hair, enjoying her slurping and moaning. Having his balls worshipped was fun, but he wanted more. He grabbed a handful of hair at the top of her head, guiding her attention to his hot and fully erect cock. Ignoring her surprised gasp of protest, he forced her head down, his sleek glans rubbed against the corner of the girl’s mouth, sliding down her cheek and leaving a sticky trail of precoma on her face. She whined, but caught on quick, twisting her head to get a lick of Romero’s dripping cockhead. Her lips parted, her tongue stuck out to lap at the bead of sticky fluid. This was exactly where he wanted her. Smirking innocently, Romero twisted his other hand into the hair at the back of her head and bucked his hips, shoving his cock down the girl’s throat. 

“So, how’d you two meet?” He addressed the vampire nonchalantly as if he weren’t thrusting his length and girth into her ghoul’s mouth. 

“Oooh…! It was a dark and stormy night!” Scarlet recalled, her pale face lighting up. “I found Juliet at death’s door. I wept for her. My wrists wept for her and then she pressed her lips against them. It was love at first drop.” The Malkavian sighed dreamily, drifting back to that night. 

“So… I don’t have a rubber on me.” Romero realized, maintaining his unrelenting rhythm, despite the muffled groans of protest. “Do you think I could…?” He pondered, fucking the living girl’s mouth.

“You must!” Scarlet insisted, ignoring or rather not realizing the anxiety in her ghoul’s teary eyes. “This is a consummation after all!”

“Mighty kind of you!” 

Wasting no time, he released the girl’s hair. She choked and coughed, then gasped when he grabbed her by the hips to guide her to his favorite position; her on top with her back facing him and her feet resting on his knees. Her dripping pussy displayed for her mistress just above his flushed cock. Romero’s grip remained solid, he slowly lowered her to meet with his cockhead. He let out a low, pleased hum when his tip met with her slippery lips. 

He didn’t ease her in slow, oh no. He thrusted without warning, hitting hard against her womb. Juliet let out a surprised cry, arching back, her head resting on Romero’s shoulder. Romero kept pumping her pussy, feeling how tight and hot the girl was. He was a lucky man tonight. On a whim, he reached to grab her by the throat; gently enough not to hurt her but with enough force to remind who was in charge. She yelped, though she wasn’t fooling anyone; her pussy tightened around his cock and the way she rocked her hips betrayed she was into being treated like a cocksleeve. Romero grabbed her tit with his other hand, but not before playfully slapping it first. 

A woman screamed, but it was just the movie. Though, Juliet was a screamer herself – with each thrust of his thick cock Romero conjured a series of cries and moans. Her fat ass slapped rhythmically against his abdomen, the white flesh bouncing from each impact. She was tight like a novice, but she was not new to this– her pussy rhythmically clenched on his shaft in sync with his thrusts, like a true pro’s. Romero was getting close, his grip on his Juliet’s throat and tit tightened. She quickly realized he was about to come, Romero wasn’t subtle about it.

“Wait! P-please…!” She begged, locking her eyes with Scarlet’s. “Not inside! I’m not sure if it’s safe!”

Scarlet cocked her head to the side, her creepy grin gone. She slid off the chair and approached the two copulating ghouls. She put her fists on her sides, her mismatched eyes still locked with her slave. The corner of her mouth jerked upward exposing the tip of one of her fangs as she made a decision. Wasting no time, she ran the length of her forearm against her fangs, her white skin splitting open against the ivory of her teeth. Thick, dark vitae pooled to the surface. Juliet whined and swallowed loudly, Romero groaned, recognizing that sweet, poisonous aroma – vampire blood.

“Your love potion, my sweet Juliet.” Scarlet whispered sweetly, presenting her bleeding wrist before her blood-slave. 

The girl moaned hopelessly, unable to turn her face away from the thing she was so hopelessly addicted to. Savagely, she grabbed her mistress’s wrist with both hands, greedily pressing her open mouth to the gash. She drank, invigorated by the undead blood pouring inside her. Grunting, she increased her pace, slamming her ass against Romero, but completely unaware of him. The only thing that mattered was her mistress and her love. Her thick, red, burning love that Juliet was taking in with each gulp.

“Do I make sounds like her when it’s my feeding time?” Romero wondered, biting his lip. Thank Scarlet and her crazy blood! Her ghoulette twisted and squirmed on top of his cock like a woman possessed, completely preoccupied with sucking on her undead owner’s wrist. He soon realized he won’t be able to keep it up much longer if she keeps it up and he’ll soon have to…

“F-fuck! Gonna… come!” He grunted, shooting thick ropes of his load into completely unaware Juliet. Without her will or knowledge her little cunt clenched tight around his cock, preventing even a drop from spilling out. Still sucking on her mistress’s wrist, she came as well, grunting savagely. Romero emptied himself completely into her, pumping the little slut with what remained of his strength before going numb under her. God, he loved crazy bitches.

“Enough.” Scarlet said calmly, pulling her arm away from Juliet’s mouth. Her ghoul cried pathetically, but daren’t protest. “Are you pleased, Romeo?” She addressed the man with a surprisingly… sane look on her face.

“Yes, ma’am!” He assured blissfully. 

“Good, good… I will take your old lover, then.” She grinned in a manner more fitting her, reaching for Romero’s trusty old rifle. “Please! Don’t get up. Bask in the afterglow while I take care of the few undead I saw on our way here. I am itching to get to know your old flame better.”

She left the two panting mortals. Juliet slid off of him, resting on her side, his cum dripping out of her pussy onto his couch. Romero didn’t mind though, his couch was dirty enough. 

He sighed with relief, completely satisfied. Somewhere in the distance Scarlet was pumping lead into some zombies. Good for her. He zipped his pants up, then reached to get himself another beer from behind the couch. After a moment of consideration he god a bottle for Juliet as well, he was a gentleman after all. He drank in silence, stroking his unlikely mate’s sweaty ass, staring absentmindedly at the TV. Damn it, he missed the best part of the movie.

“So… Is your name really Juliet?” He made conversation.

“Um… no. My name is Heather.” She confessed embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤ If you like my lewd stuff, consider following me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/theAirie)   
>  [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Airie/profile)   
>  [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/theairie)


End file.
